bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Nadzieja autorstwa Lady Kopaka
Straciłem rachubę lat... Wiele niezliczonych lat spędziłem na tej okropnej wyspie. Dni są ciemne i ponure, a każdy jest podobny do poprzedniego. Zawsze jest zimno, a jednocześnie powietrze jest gorące, paląco gorące. Co ja mówię? To miejsce zawsze takie było. Od dawna nie widziałem słonecznego dnia. Jeśli taki w ogóle był. Niech chociaż raz niebo będzie skąpanym w blaskach słońca błękitem, wypełnionym przez wielkie białe chmury... Zbyt długo marzyłem o chłodnej wodzie do kąpieli, ciepłych promieniach słońca do wygrzewania się, powietrzu. Tak bardzo chciałbym zaczerpnąć chłodnego, świeżego powietrza. A co dostaję? Truciznę. Jestem na Voya Nui. To wyspa, ale nie rajska, wbrew pozorom. To nieprzyjazne i opustoszałe miejsce, całkowicie pozbawione żywych istot, nie licząc garstki Matoran. Moich przyjaciół. Ta kraina to niekończąca się tortura. Przed wiekami przybywali tu podróżnicy. Teraz przestali. Dla nich pewnie lepiej; nie muszą cierpieć tak, jak my. Nasz Turaga zmarł dawno temu, teraz jest już niemal zapomniany. Wszystko jest beznadzieją. Staram się jak umiem, by znajdywać wodę i jedzenie, ale nigdy nie czuję, że robi to jakąś różnicę. Zdarza mi się marzyć, by choć przez jeden dzień... Tylko jeden, wszystko mi się udało... Ale to nigdy nie następuje. Świat jest okrutny i niesprawiedliwy, jak twierdzi Piruk. Zmarnowałem wystarczająco dużo czasu na pisanie. Muszę iść poszukać wody, usycham z pragnienia. - Kazi Ko-Matoranin odłożył swoje pióro i spędził chwilę na przeczytanu tego, co napisał na tabliczce. Westchnął, nadal zrezygnowany i rozczarowany brakiem dobrych wydarzeń, chociaż tych najmniejszych. Ale nie powinien narzekać. Dobrze rzeczy nigdy się nie zdarzą. Przeciągnąwszy się, powoli wstał i wyszedł ze swojej chaty. Wbił wzrok w ziemię, pocierając się ręką po masce, co było oznaką dalszego rozmyślania. - Kazi, wracaj na Voya Nui! - głos bez wątpienia należał do Dalu, przyjaciółki Matoranina. Kazi spojrzał na nią i odburknął: - O to chodzi, nie chcę wracać do tego okropnego miejsca. - Przestań zrzędzić i postaraj się - uśmiechnęła się jasnooka Matoranka. Kazi nie mógł jej odmówić, ale takie myśli często przychodziły mu do głowy. Ko-Matoranin skinął głową. - Dobra, dobra... Jak sytuacja? - Nic się nie dzieje... - Dalu, zawsze coś się dzieje... Matoranka potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła nerwowo pocierać ręce. - Jeszcze nie... - Jeszcze - powtórzył Kazi. - Poszukam Garana, wiesz może, gdzie on jest? - Pewnie w swojej chacie, ostatnio tam go widziałam. - Muszę iść. Słyszałem też, że Matoranie mieli problemy z Rahi. Ponoć zachowywały się... niespokojnie - W takim miejscu... Nic dziwnego. - Och, spróbuj być bardziej pozytywna - uśmiechnął się Kazi. Dalu przewróciła oczami. - Ech, nieważne, cześć. Kazi ruszył starą ścieżką do domu Garana. Spotkał niewielu Matoran - większość poszukiwała jedzenia poza wioską, lub odpoczywała w domach po ciężkiej pracy. Nie był to ciekawy widok, miejsce wyglądało jak miasto duchów, chłodne, wietrzne i puste. Kazi potknął się o kamień i zatrzymał się na chwilę, by mruknąć coś pod nosem w kierunku skały. Gdy był już prawie u celu dostrzegł, że niebo zrobiło się ciemniejsze, jakby zapowiadało się na burzę. Wielkie chmury przesuwały się szybko po niebie, a po chwili pojawił się chłodny wiatr. ''- Oczywiście, musiało się pogorszyć'' - pomyślał Kazi. ''- A może porządna burza wyświadczy nam przysługę.'' - Kazi! - rozległo się za nim. Matoranin odwrócił się i zobaczył Garana nadbiegającego z jakimś Ta-Matoraninem. Na twarzy Onu-Matoranina malowało się zaniepokojenie i poddenerwowanie. ''- Oj, Garan znowu ma ten wyraz twarzy. Złe wieści.'' - O co chodzi? - Mamy problem - oznajmił Garan, wziąwszy głęboki oddech. - Jak duży? - Ogromny. *** Kazi stał w ciszy na szycie dużego klifu, o który rozbijały się fale. Na horyzoncie mógł coś zobaczyć. Nie mógł dokładnie tego opisać, ale wyglądało na to, że coś działo się z chmurami. - Co to jest? - spytał zniecierpliwiony i poirytowany Ko-Matoranin. Ta-Matoranin, którego przyprowadził Garan, znał się na pogodzie. Dzięki obserwacji środowiska potrafił przywidywać burze. - To nie jest zwykła burza - wyjaśnił. - Mimo faktu, że takie burze są dość powszechne w pewnych miejsach. Zazwyczaj zdarzało się, że mieliśmy szczęście, bo Voya Nui jest za bardzo na południe... - Powiedz po prostu, co to na Mata Nui jest? - uciął Kazi. Garan posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, ale Matoranin się nim nie przejął. - Huragan. Zawiało mocniej i Kazi musiał osłonić oczy przed chmurą pyłu i kamieni. - Co? - Potężny sztorm - wyjaśnił Matoranin Ognia. - Jego wiatry są straszliwie silne, zdmuchują wszystko na swojej drodze. Dodać do tego grad i powodzie, które wiatry powodują... - Skąd tyle o tym wiesz? - Już raz coś takiego widziałem... Niewielu z nas przeżyło, by móc o tym pamiętać. Garan był zszokowany. - A jeśli nas minie? - To będziemy się mogli cieszyć. A jeśli w nas uderzy... będziemy mieć kłopoty. - Lepiej dmuchać na zimne - zauważył Kazi, podchodząc bliżej krawędzi klifu, by mieć lepszy widok na kłębiące się w oddali chmury. - Musimy zabrać Matoran w bezpieczne miejsce. - Nie będzie bezpiecznego miejsca - powiedział Ta-Matoranin. - Burza przejdzie przez sam środek wyspy. Huragany nie zawsze są takie złe. Czasami są... nieuchronne. Kazi westchnął i odwrócił się w kierunku wioski. - W takim razie, musimy się postarać. Musimy spróbować. *** Cóż, zbliża się huragan. Wielka, straszliwa burza, z tego co słyszałem. Wszyscy są zaniepokojeni. Ale może Wielki Duch będzie łaskawy... Kogo ja oszukuję. Ja, i inni Matoranie, jesteśmy tu całkiem sami. Gdyby tylko na wyspę przybyli Toa... Wielcy i potężni... Oni na pewno wiedzieliby, co robić. Ale na razie, mamy własne plany. Garan zasugerował, by przenieść wioskę na wschód, gdy "zgadliśmy", że to najlepsze miejsce do przeczekania huraganu. Myślałem o schowaniu się w jakichś jaskiniach, ale Garan powiedział, że mogłoby nas tam zasypać. Jestem kompletnie zagubiony... Moje zapiski raczej nie pomogą Matoranom, więc dlaczego marnuję na nie czas? - Kazi *** Później, tego samego dnia, Kazi i Garan, stojąc na dużej skale, objaśnili sytuację pozostałym, coraz bardziej zaniepokojonym Matoranom. Po całym życiu zmagania się z przeciwnościami losu, mieszkańcy Voya Nui nie do końca potrafili ogarnąć całe nowe zagrożenie. - Wyruszymy dalej na wschód, gdzie powinno być bezpieczniej - oznajmił Garan. - Bezpieczniej? - rozległo się z tłumu Matoran. - Gdy huragan uderzy, nigdzie nie będzie bezpiecznie. Zmiecie wszystko z powierzchni wyspy! Kazi skrzywił się. - RUSZYMY na wschód, no chyba, że chcecie zostać tu i zginąć. Na wschodzie są jaskinie, być może pomogą nam przeczekać burzę. Wszyscy zamilkli, rozważając, czy ucieczka była dobrym rozwiązaniem. Wreszcie, Dalu wystąpiła przed grupę i skinęła Kaziemu głową. - Idę z wami. Następnie obróciła się ku pozostałym i przemówiła: - Musimy pracować razem, musimy sobie pomagać, musimy zachować jedność. Dzięki temu uda nam się przetrwać dziś i potem, w przyszłości. Potrzebujemy się nawzajem. Silne słowa Dalu stopniowo przekonywały pozostałych. Po kilku minutach, wszyscy byli zdecydowani. Kazi był szczęśliwy i kontynuował: - W takim razie weźcie wszystko, co potrzebne, byśmy mogli wyruszyć najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Widok Matoran dawał nadzieję, chociaż oni sami wcale nie chcieli nigdzie iść. Jednak w takiej sytuacji, szybko rozbiegli się, by się przygotować. Ko-Matoranin wziął głęboki oddech i zeskoczył z kamienia. Następnie podszedł do Dalu. - Dzięki za pomoc - powiedział z uśmiechem. - O, nic wielkiego, czasami trzeba tylko rzucić parę silnych i zachęcających słów. - I akurat tobie się udało - rzucił z przekorą Kazi. - A teraz lepiej się przygotujmy... *** Padał deszcz i wiał silny wiatr. Niesamowite, jak w jednej chwili cisza i spokój (jak na warunki Voya Nui) zmieniły się w ulewę, ciemne chmury zasnuły niebo, od czasu do czasu przecinane błyskawicami. W niedługim czasie zwaliły się pierwsze drzewa i rozpoczął się chaos. Potęga wiatru przytłaczała Matoran. Maszerowali bez odpoczynku. Cel wydawał się blisko, a zarazem bardzo daleko. Dotarli do skalnych okolic, było to dobrym znakiem - w okolicy znajdowały się jaskinie, do których zmierzali. Wreszcie stanęli przed wejściem do jaskini. Wyglądała na tyle solidną, by pomieścić wszystkich Matoran. Wydawało się nawet, że w razie zawału, Matoranie sami dadzą radę wykopać sobie drogę ucieczki. Kazi pomagał niektórym wspiąć się na stromą półkę skalną, gdy przybiegł Piruk - wyglądał na zmartwionego, co chwila łączył i rozdzielał bronie i rozglądał się, jakby kogoś szukał. Ko-Matoranin zeskoczył do przyjaciela i patrząc mu w oczy, zapytał: - Co się dzieje? - Eee... Nic. - Powiedz mi. Piruk wciągnął powietrze. - Ale... - Mów! - Dobra, dobra. Chwyć się lepiej za maskę... - Piruk machnął ręką, zdenerwowany. - Nie denerwuj się, proszę. Mówiłem jej, by nie... - Komu? - Emm, Dalu. Chciała zobaczyć huragan i powiedziała, że do nas dołączy, gdyby coś szło nie tak... Kazi gapił się na niego bardzo długo. Nie mógł go winić; gdy Dalu coś sobie postanowiła, nic nie mogło jej od tego odciągnąć. - Idę po nią - zdecydował wreszcie Ko-Matoranin. - Co? Nie możesz iść sam. Pozwól mi też iść, to moja wina... - Nie, nie mogę nikogo więcej narażać. Powiedz Garanowi... Gdy już pójdę. Piruk pokiwał szybko głową. - Dobra, pośpiesz się, pogoda już wygląda nieciekawie. Kazi pędził przed siebie, jego oczy przepełniała panika. Co z Dalu? Nie mogła odejść za daleko i... czy ona oszalała? Myśli pojawiały się i znikały w jego głowie. Zastanawiał się, czy ona... i on też... dadzą radę się z tego wyplątać. Dalu stała na niewielkim klifie wznoszącym się za granicą zwęglonego lasu i wpatrywała się zafascynowana w morze. I sztorm. Zasapany Kazi dopadł do Ga-Matoranki, złapał ją za ramię i już chciał pociągnąć ją z powrotem, gdy Dalu drgnęła i nagle się odwróciła. - Kazi? Przestraszyłeś mnie - powiedziała ze słabym uśmiechem. - Szłam za wami i chyba się... - Rozproszyłam? - mruknął Kazi. - Dalu, na Mata Nui, co ty wyprawiasz? - Ale sam zobacz. Czy coś naprawdę może być takie ogromne... straszne i potężne? Jak coś takiego może się pojawić znikąd? - Pomyślimy o tym, gdy już przeżyjemy - odparł Kazi. - Proszę, musimy iść-- Nagle, piorun uderzył w ziemię, a dwójka Matoran straciła równowagę. Silny podmuch wiatru uderzył w ścianę lasu, powalając kilka drzew. Kazi, dotąd osłaniający głowę, krzyknął: - DALU! Krzyczał najgłośniej jak mógł, próbując zagłuszyć burzę. Dalu uniosła głowę i zobaczyła chwiejące się drzewo. Spróbowała zejść mu z drogi, ale wiatr był zbyt silny i utrudniał poruszanie się. Kazi zebrał wszystkie siły, które mu pozostały, dopadł do przyjaciółki i pociągnął ją za rękę, usuwając z drogi spadającego drzewa. Dalu chwyciła się go mocno, ale to nie wystarczyło. Gdy drzewo się zawaliło, wstrząs ziemi powalił Matoran. Upadli na krawędzi klifu. Kazi desperacko próbował się czegoś złapać, ale nagle coś uderzyło go w głowę. Zamroczyło go i Matoranin czuł, jak powoli się zsuwa. Wreszcie, z przerażającą prędkością poleciał w dół wydającej się nie mieć końca otchłani. Ledwo mógł zobaczyć ostre skały i zimne moze w dole. Czy to był koniec? Czy to było jego przeznaczenie? Zamknął oczy, przygotuwując się na śmierć... Czerwono-srebrna istota położyła ostrożnie nieprzytomnego Ko-Matoranina za dużą skałą. Niedaleko od miejsca, gdzie roztrzaskałoby się jego ciało. Istota wiedziała, że Dalu prędzej czy później znajdzie przyjaciela i obojgu uda się znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak w razie czego, istota była gotowa im pomóc. Zimna woda oblała mu twarz. Potem znowu. Kazi z trudem otworzył oczy - wszystko wokół niego było rozmazane i schowane za warstwą mgły. Gdzie się znajdował? Czy to była jakaś pośmiertna kraina? Wreszcie, gdy odzyskał ostrość wzroku zobaczył, że leży w lesie. Nadal było ciemno, ale Matoranin mógł dostrzec prześwitujące z góry promienie światła. - Ocknąłeś się! - usłyszał. Obrócił się i zobaczył rozradowaną Dalu. Podbiegła do niego i uściskała go. - Dzięki duchom, żyjesz! - załkała. - To niesamowite, myślałam, że zginąłeś! - Nie... Nie pamiętam jak się uratowałem - odparł zszokowany Kazi. - Myślałem, że ty... Pokręciła głową. - Nie, ale nie zajmujmy się tym, dobrze? Żyjesz i tylko to się liczy... to dar od Mata Nui. Kazi wziął to na logikę, która mówiła, że nie ocalał dzięki "magii". Ktoś go złapał... - No dalej - powiedziała Ga-Matoranka. - Jeśli masz siłę, to chciałabym wrócić do wioski i pozostałych. Huragan już przeszedł, nie licząc deszczu i chmur. - Która godzina? - spytał Kazi, gdy już wstał. - Chyba mięło południe. Burza chwilę temu się zakończyła. Ruszajmy. *** W pół drogi spotkali pozostałych Matoran i Garana. Onu-Matoranin ucieszył się na ich widok i powiedział, że wszystko w porządku. - Było strasznie, ale żyjemy. Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nic takiego nas nie spotka. Kontynuowali podróż do wioski, zamartwiając się o jej stan. Pierwsze skojarzenie Kaziego, gdy zobaczył stan wioski, brzmiało "cisza". Zerwane dachy, domy przywalone drzewami, niektóre chaty niemożliwe do naprawy. Do tego cała osada była zalana. - Cóż, przynajmniej mamy wodę - powiedział cicho Piruk. - Wyparuje, zanim zdołamy ją zebrać - mruknął Kazi. - Beznadzieja. Usiadł na najbliższej skale i ukrył maskę w dłoniach. - Dlaczego to się musi dziać? Dlaczego za każdym razem...? Dlaczego nie możemy mieć normalnego życia, Turagi, opiekuńczego Toa i bezpiecznego miejsca do życia? Jesteśmy tu tylko po to, by Wielki Duch miał rozrywkę!? - wykrzyknął w niebo, czując zarówno wściekłość jak i smutek. Dalu podeszła do niego. - Ale mamy coś specjalnego, coś, co zawsze pomoże nam radzić sobie z problemami. - Tak? - spytał Kazi, patrząc na nią ze zmęczeniem. - Nadzieję - powiedziała. - Nadzieję, że w przyszłości uwolnimy się od klątwy, rozpaczy i beznadziei. Pochyliła się i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. - Nadzieję, że wszyscy Matoranie w swoim szczęśliwym lub nieszczęśliwym życiu znajdą miłość i przyjaźń. Zawsze będzie istniało dobro, pomimo wypełnionego złem świata. Zawsze będzie istniało światło, pomimo otaczających go mrocznych chmur. Kazi wpatrywał się zszokowany w przyjaciółkę. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że była tak dobrą mówczynią. - Chodź - powiedziała, wyciągając rękę. - Pomóżmy pozostałym przy odbudowie. *** Huragan się skończył... nie był taki zły, ale spowodował mnóstwo zniszczeń. Teraz wszyscy Matoranie pracują nad obudową wioski, może będzie nawet lepsza niż przedtem. Huragan przyniósł śmierć i rozpacz. Ale tak jak powiedziała Dalu, zawsze gdzieś będzie jaśniała nadzieja, jeśli pozwolą jej istnieć Matoranie, Toa i inni mieszkańcy świata, jeśli będą w nią wierzyć. Miłość, Przyjaźń i Nadzieja... To chyba tylko inne słowa określające... Jedność, Obowiązek i Przeznaczenie. - Kazi. Postacie * Kazi * Garan * Dalu * Piruk * Axonn * Mieszkańcy Voya Nui Kategoria:Kanon stworzony przez fanów